The Unknown Region
by Rocketsword
Summary: I just updated the first two chapters. It's a lot better now and should be a lot more enjoyable. Story Description: This story is about a made up Pokemon trainer named Arnost. He's highly skilled but finds himself out of his area of expertise when he strays into the woods and discovers his next adventure. I've tried to stay true to Pokemon's entertaining cheesyness. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hello, I will be the narrator of this adventure for Arnost. Yes strange name I know. But he was indeed, strange.

He prided himself in his skill in Pokemon battles. He's won 5 consecutive tournament thanks to the aid of his Umbreon. But this Umbreon was different than most. He was what was referred to as a shiny Pokemon. A black four legged dark type Pokemon with two blue rings on its ears, tail, the sides of its legs, and its forehead.

Arnost had just recently traveled to the Kalos region in search of new Pokemon. He could see his bright future ahead of him. Some thought he must be lonely traveling by himself. But he much preferred the company of Pokemon. Sad if you ask me. Arnost had just defeated the gym leader Viola and received his bug badge, his very first badge in this new region when something in the woods caught his eye…


	2. Chapter 1

Narrator: Arnost and his Umbreon had just defeated Viola and received their bug badge and now headed towards their next challenge. But what they didn't know was that they were being followed by some unexpected challengers…

A female voice laughed behind the nearby brush. "Ha ha ha. We may have lost the twerp but with his Umbreon I bet we could easily catch that Pikachu!"

A mans voice squealed out. "Quiet do you want us to get caught?"

"Oh calm down he can't hear us."

A high pitched voice spoke. "So what's the plan to catch that Umbreon?"

Three heads Poked out of the bushes.

Narrator: Ah, these are three members of Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth. They are always trying to catch powerful Pokemon. But generally, are unsuccessful… Lets see what they have up their sleeve this time…

Arnost looked back into the woods. Team Rocket quickly ducking to stay out of view.

"Do you think he saw us?" Meowth squealed.

"I hope not. That wouldn't be good for our plans." James stated.

"Shut up you two, he's going to find us!" Jesse said annoyed.

Arnost looked into the woods. Squinting his eyes to see a faint green light in the distance. "C'mon Umbreon."

Arnost ran into the forest after the light, running past team rocket.

Meowth starred at Arnost confused as he ran away. "Hey, where is he going?"

James stood up. "I don't know."

"You never know anything do you?" Jessie said annoyed.

James crouched back down. "That's just rude!"

Meowth put his paw into a fist. "I say we follow him. Then spring our trap."

Jessie glared at James. "Yes let's. At least someone here can come up with ideas."

James sighed. "I can tell this is going to be a long day."

Team Rocket followed Arnost until he stopped in the middle of the woods. "I don't see the light anymore." Arnost covered his eyes as a huge light blinded him. "What in the world!" He looked up as the light disappeared.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood on top of a large tree branch, James holding a large spotlight on his right shoulder.

Jessie spoke. Jessie and James taking turns saying their pre scripted lines...

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blast off-"

Arnost's interrupted. "Sorry but is this going somewhere? I was kinda In the middle of something…"

Team Rocket starred at Arnost, blank faced. "Who do you think you are interrupting us like that? You little twerp!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah I didn't even get to say my line!" Meowth said sadly.

Arnost's just stood there confusion slapped on his face. "You can talk?"

James held Jessie and Meowth back as they squirmed around yelling incoherently. "Stop; remember the plan!"

Jesse and Meowth stopped squirming and sighed.

"We haven't done that in a while so as payment for interrupting we will have your Umbreon now." Jessie said angrily.

James pulled out a rose posing as he spoke. "Give it to us or we'll take it by force!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Yeah, I honestly don't think you three could take my Pokemon if you tried."

Jessie pulled out a giant metal pole with a circle at the end and a hole going through it. "That's where your wrong!" Jessie stated confidently.

"Where did that come from?" Arnost's questioned.

"Now give us that Pokemon!" Meowth squealed.

"Kinda looks like a giant metal bubble blower to me." Arnost stated in a unamused tone.

Team Rocket went silent for a moment.

James shot out in anger. "How dare you mock our craftsmanship!"

Jessie James and Meowth all grabbed the metal device yelling as they jumped at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use shadow ball!" Arnost comanded.

Instantly Umbreon created a ball of purple energy and shot team rocket half way through the air, causing them to fly off into the distance.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!" They yelled as they flew away.

"Well, that was interesting." Arnost once again saw the light in the distance and walked towards it. The sound of sticks snapped behind him. He quickly turned around just in time to get knocked back by some sort of wave, falling backwards through the brush and down a hill. Arnost and his Umbreon tumbled down until their vision was engulfed by swirling black with white streaks. The swirling darkness became darker and darker until the light faded…

Narrator: Our heroes find themselves plunged into Darkness. Is it over? Have our heroes been defeated? Tune in next time and find out on The Unknown Region!


	3. Chapter 2

Narrator: When we last joined our heroes an unknown enemy pushed them into a spiraling darkness. But before we join them, we should perhaps get to know our heroes a little better. Let's go back to when Arnost's journey began…

Arnost slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he stood up in his bed… red sheets and two white pillows. The room was fairly empty. His bed sat in the left corner of the room right next to a window. A chest sat at the end of his bed. The walls were white with a blue carpet. A wooden desk, bookshelf, and dresser also stood at the right side of the room. Arnost had black hair and was wearing his black pajamas.

Arnost stumbled out of bed and walked towards his drawer. A few minutes later he left the room now wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and red and black shoes. He walked downstairs where his mom waited. She spoke. "Well it's time for you to go on your journey. I'm going to miss you, make sure to visit."

"I will, don't worry I'll be fine."

Arnost's mom pulled out a backpack. "I went ahead and packed the essentials for you."

"Let me guess, it's a bag full of underwear."

"Well, that is an essential."

"Yeah, okay. Well, I guess I'm off."

"Be safe."

Arnost walked up the dirt road past the pleasant homes until he reached a hill with a large strange round building on top. "Up there I'm gonna get my first Pokemon!"

He ran up the hill stopping in front of the door of the large round building. To the right of the blue metal door was a red doorbell. Arnost didn't hesitate to press it, waiting patiently for the professor.

The door opened revealing an old man with a long white beard and a bald head. He spoke. "Ah, there you are. I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"What are you talking about, aren't I early?"

"I'm afraid not. You're the last one to arrive."

"What!"

"Also I'm afraid I have no more Pokemon to offer you."

"Your kidding, right?"

"Afraid not."

"So, what your saying is that I have to catch my first Pokemon with my bare hands."

"I'm sorry I wish I could do more to help."

Arnost sighed. "Ok, well, you at least have some Poke balls and stuff for me, right?"

"Of course. Here is your Poke dex and Poke balls." The professor handed Arnost six Poke balls and a red Poke dex. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Yeah… Thanks."

Narrator: Arnost walked away from the town down the long path and onto his adventure!

"This sucks… But I need my first Pokemon so I guess I'm gonna have to rely on my hands and quick reflexes."

Arnost walked off the path and into the lush forest. He only walked about a full minute before hearing a rustling in the bushes ahead and creeping toward the bush to peek over it. On the other side he saw a small four legged purple Pokemon with whiskers and a tail curled up at the end.

"Oh that's a Rattata; this should be easy." Arnost leaped out of the bushes arms outstretched falling flat on his face, hearing only the shake of brush as the Rattata leapt out of sight. Arnost's words were muffled as he spoke: "Darn it. That didn't work."

Arnost walked out of the forest back hunched in utter defeat. But to his surprise another Pokemon stood in front of him. His face beamed with joy: "Aha! A Pichu! Oh I've got you now!"

Arnost raised one of his Poke balls only to be shocked as he prepared to throw.

"Pichuuuuuuuuu!" The small Pokemon yelled.

Arnost stood blank faced as the Wild Pichu ran away. "Ow…" after laying in the grass a few minutes Arnost regained his strength and decided to try again. He walked through the lush grassland to see a wild Pidgey perched on a small tree in front of him. "Ha! I gotcha!"

The Pidgey flew at Arnost pecking at his head as he chased him away. "Ow! Ow! I haven't even done anything yet!"

The Pidgey finally flew away and Arnost found himself wiped out, relaxing under the shade of a small tree. He sighed and opened up his backpack popping blue berries into his mouth. "I don't think I'll ever catch a Pokemon at this rate."

Arnost lifted his hand to his mouth only to find missing space between his fingers. "Where did the berry go?"

Arnost looked over to his right to see a shiny Umbreon sitting next to him. "I don't suppose you'd consider letting me catch you?"

The Umbreon still just sat there licking its lips.

"Um, here." Arnost laid down a pile of berries for the Pokemon and watched as the wild Umbreon chowed down.

Arnost slowly raised his Poke ball until it was was right in front of its face.

The Umbreon looked up at the Poke ball sniffing it before he glowed white and transferred into the Poke ball.

"Yes! I caught my very first pok-" Before he could finish the Poke ball burst open and the wild Umbreon sat in front of him once again. "What, no. But you were, I caught you! Please get in. How about this. I will give you free berries if you travel with me and we'll take it from there… Now get in the Poke ball."

Once again the Umbreon transferred into the Poke ball in a flash of white. Arnost starred at the Poke ball as it wobbled in his hand. "Come on…" The Poke ball stopped wobbling as the ring around the button flashed white. "Yes I did it! I am the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time! Ok Umbreon come on out!"

Arnost threw his Poke ball into the air opening mid air as the light streamed out of the Poke ball and Umbreon appeared. "Alright lets do this!"

Narrator: Yes after his many failures Arnost had finally captured his first Pokemon and was off to greater adventures. But what will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!


	4. Chapter 3

Narrator: Last time we joined our hero he had just caught his first Pokemon (or bribed it), and was ready to start his journey! But let's g back to the present and figure out what exactly happened to Arnost…

Arnost slowly opened and closed his eyes, cold drops of water hitting his face. He finally opened his eyes to the night sky, light rain falling through the trees. He sat up and looked around. "I must've hit my head. I wonder how long I've been out. It's already dark."

To his left, Umbreon lay on the ground. "C'mon Umbreon." Arnost pulled out a Pokeball, Umbreon instantly transferring inside.

Arnost stood up and turned around, expecting to see the hill he had fallen down. But to his surprise, there were no hills in sight.

In the distance, Arnost saw that same green light he had seen before and followed it. He walked out of the forest and now stood on a long road. "Um, left or right?"

Arnost stood there a moment trying to make up his mind. "I guess I'll try going right. What's the worst that could happen?"

Arnost walked a few minutes along the long road, the crisp cool air and the sound of crickets seeming to reduce the stress of his current situation.

The road curved right, revealing a straight road lined with houses on both sides. The houses in this town looked a little different then what he was used to. None of the buildings had any sort of stone base or support, just plain walls.

Arnost walked on the sidewalk past the homes, stopping as a young man, probably in his early twenties, walked past wearing jeans and a white shirt. Arnost tapped the mans shoulder. "Hey, excuse me. Do you know where I could find a Pokemon center?"

"Sorry what are you looking for."

"A Pokemon center."

He starred at Arnost a moment confused before his expression shifted to a smile. "No, sorry." He quietly laughed as he walked away.

Arnost just stood there a moment, confused. "What was so funny?"

Another half hour of walking went by, trying to find out what town he had just tumbled into.

Arnost tried to think of what he should do. Well I can't find a place to stay. I'll just have to camp in the woods again tonight. I can figure out the rest in the morning.

After he had gotten a decent distance into the woods he grabbed some sticks and placed them in a pile with rocks around them. He then grabbed his second Pokeball on his waist growing in his hand before opening as white flashed out of the Pokeball and an Infernape emerged.

"Mind lighting that fire bud?"

Infernape instantly light the fire using flame from his hand.

"Good job, come on back." Arnost lifted up his Pokeball, Infernape instantly transferring back inside then putting it back on his waist.

A few minutes later Arnost was in his red sleeping bag cozied up next to the fire. He starred up at the stars as he drifted of to sleep...

Narrator: Well as long as he's asleep. Let's go back a little after Arnost caught his first Pokemon...

Arnost was traveling to the next village to fight a gym leader when he spotted a wild Monferno standing on top of a tree branch. A small monkey looking Pokemon with fire coming off its long skinny tail.

"Alright we got this." Arnost quickly threw out a Pokeball.

Umbreon burst out of the Pokeball and landed beneath the wild Monferno.

"Alright Umbreon use… Umm, I don't know what your moves are… Attack!"

Umbreon instantly charged a purple ball of energy and fired it at the Monferno breaking the branch as the wild Pokemon dodged the attack and landed on the ground in front of Umbreon.

"Ok Umbreon show me another move!"

The Monferno charged at Umbreon charging a Fire Punch attack.

Umbreon perfectly dodged the attack and rammed him full speed hitting him to the ground.

"Perfect we got him!" Arnost threw one of the five empty Pokeballs on his belt at the knocked down Monferno.

Arnost and Umbreon starred intently as the wild Pokemon transferred into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook four times before finally, click. The Pokeball stopped moving.

"Yes we did it!" Arnost picked up the Pokeball and put it on his belt. "Okay Umbreon, return!" Umbreon returned to his Pokeball and Arnost continued through the forest.

After walking a minute he caught up with a familiar face. One of the other trainers who had left on their journey the same day as Arnost. "Hey you!"

The figure turned around and walked forward revealing Arnost's rival, Dexter, or as his fans called him, Dex. Dexter had long spiky dirty blonde hair and wore a orange jacket with jeans and white shoes.

Narrator: This is the famous Dexter. His family is very wealthy and has spoiled Dexter rotten ever since he was a child. He can be a bit arrogant, but is generally skilled in Pokemon battles.

"Oh, you." Dexter stated in a smug tone. "You didn't show up for your Pokemon. Do you even have a Pokemon yet?"

"Yes I have a Pokemon!"Arnost replied angrily.

"He's probably a pretty weak Pokemon if you caught him. That stupid professors Pokemon weren't good enough for me. So my parents got me a real starting Pokemon."

"Well if he's so great. I challenge you to a battle!"

Dexter smiled. "Fine with me. Just try not to get too upset when you lose. Go Wartortle!" Dexter threw his Pokeball revealing a shiny small purple Wartortle with a green shell.

Narrator: If you don't know, shiny Pokemon are rare versions of normal Pokemon who are born with different colors than average Pokemon. They are no more powerful but are extremely sought out by trainers if nothing other than the fact that they are extremely rare. In this case shiny Wartortle. The second evolution of Squirtle.

"Ok then, I choose you, Umbreon!" Umbreon shot out of its Pokeball and landed a few feet away from Wartortle.

"No way! How did you get a shiny Pokemon? The chances you'd find that as your first Pokemon are a million to one. Whatever, my Wartortle is far superior to your Umbreon. Use Aqua jet!"

Wartortle jumped back as it fired a jet of water out of its mouth at Umbreon hitting it back.

"Hey that was cheap we weren't ready. Agh! Umbreon use Shadow ball!"

Umbreon immediately fired a shadow ball at Wartortle missing as Wartortle spun in his shell ramming Umbreon and hitting him to the ground.

"Now, finish him off! Use Scald!" Dexter yelled proudly.

Wartortle quickly got out of his shell and shot Umbreon with a hot blast of water.

"No, Umbreon! Rest now, return." Arnost returned his knocked out Umbreon to his Pokeball.

"Is that all the Pokemon you have? I was expecting a little more of a fight."

Arnost contemplated his next move. I do have Monferno, but the only move of his I know is fire punch and fire is pretty useless against water Pokemon. I'll just have to go for it.

"Ok I have one more Pokemon. Go Monferno!"

"A fire Pokemon? Alright then. Oh, and he's not even a Shiny Pokemon. He's a disgrace to your team. Not that your team is that good to begin with." Dexter smugly remarked as he nonchalantly shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Man, what's with you and Shiny Pokemon?"

"What's the fun in having a Pokemon everyone else has? I'm only going to accept the best Pokemon into my team. Ok Wartortle, use Aqua shot!"

"Dodge it and hit him with something other than Fire Punch!" Arnost yelled desperately.

Monferno leaped to the side and quickly climbed on top of a tree branch.

Wartortle fired another Aqua jet at him.

Monferno jumped off the tree branch catching Wartortle by surprise while charging his electric fist before landing on the ground and hitting Wartortle with a Thunder Punch, knocking him back to his trainers feet.

Arnost and Dexter's jaws dropped. "Yes, good job!" Arnost yelled proudly.

"Wartortle return." Dexter turned his attention back to Arnost. "Your lucky he had an electric move. Keep him if you want, but I have a wager for you. Next time we meet we'll both compare Pokemon. Whoever has more Shiny Pokemon is the superior trainer."

"Fine by me, just as long as we battle too."

A smug grin grew on Dexters face. "Deal."

Narrator: Our hero has defeated his rival Dexter in a Pokemon battle and now found himself in a Shiny contest. But in the present Arnost has found himself in a much bigger challenge. Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
